The Many Loves of Xander Harris
by Lorne The Host
Summary: A demon arrives with surprising news for Xander.
1. Let the Games Begin

"The Many Loves of Xander Harris."  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
Category: B/X, F/X, C/X, G/J, W/O, A/B, and mild A/C  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place in season 3 right after "Homecoming".  
  
Quote: "The brain stays in the head! The brain stays in the head!"-Merton J. Dingle from "Big Wolf on Campus".  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Let the Games Begin  
  
  
  
At first glance you wouldn't think much of Benjamin Kinkler. You would think that he was just another face in the crowd. That he was of no importance to the world. After all how could he be anything more than a possible friend. He was only 5'8 and, while he was tan, he gave off the feel that he didn't go outside very often.  
  
He's also very computer savvy. Give him sixty seconds and a Dr. Pepper and he could crack even the pentagon's toughest files. However Benjamin had a much bigger purpose than anyone could have imagined. You see Benjamin isn't exactly human. Although everything about him, including his slightly crooked nose, looks human enough he is actually a balance demon.  
  
Sent to live among the mortals and forever report on their progress. But now was his moment to shine. Two hours ago his boss had called him into his office and told Benjamin that his services were needed in the small town of Sunnydale. The slayer's town. Both of them.  
  
Now here was little old Benji in the two slayer's town about to embark on a perilous quest. Or so he thought.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is it?" demanded Buffy as she narrowly dodged the vampire's attack. Just two minutes ago she and Faith had been joking around finishing up their patrol of Sunnydale. That was before the demon and his pack of vampires had showed up.  
  
Faith grunted as she delivered a roundhouse kick to a vampire's head. The vamp fell and the slayer wasted no time in staking it. Faith turned and staked a vampire that had been trying to sneak up on her. "No clue," Faith managed to get out before a vamp grabbed her from behind.  
  
Faith quickly head butted the creature but it didn't let go. "You are pretty," he whispered in her ear. Faith dug her nails into the monster's flesh but he just laughed.  
  
Buffy meanwhile was trying to take down the other four vampires while worrying where the demon had gone. One vampire made the mistake of getting to close and in the next three seconds he was dust. The remaining three vamps reminded Buffy of the three stooges.  
  
The "leader" of this pack threw a vampire out in front of her. "Get her Jack," he called as he and the other vampire backed up. Jack quickly wheeled around and nervously smiled at Buffy.  
  
"You're not going to hurt me are you?" he asked.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Nope." Relief spread on the vampire's face. "Just kill ya Curly." Jack stared at her bewildered and in the next instant he was gone.  
  
The sounds of fighting broke Buffy away from her search for the other two vamps. She turned around just in time to Faith thrown into a wall by one really huge and pissed off vampire. It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Using her instincts Buffy flipped the vampire over her shoulder and staked him. "Bye, bye Larry," she said as the creature of the night turned to dust.  
  
Another of Faith's screams made Buffy glance over at her fellow slayer. The big vamp had just delivered a nasty kick to Faith's head and it didn't look like she would be waking up anytime soon.  
  
"Hey Mr. Big Shot!" Buffy called out. Instantly the vampire turned around and upon seeing Buffy smiled.  
  
He started toward her but Moe appeared next to him and held the vamp back. "Listen Smit, I know you wanna kill this bitch just as much as I do but the boss ain't gonna like all that much."  
  
The big vamp nodded and turned toward Faith. "What about her?" he asked.  
  
Moe looked her over and shook his head. "Nah. She looks tough. Probably could take out me."  
  
It was with this remark that Moe burst into dust. "Sorry Moe but you let your guard down," said Buffy looking at the pile of dust. At was at this point that Smit, fueled by Buffy killing his friend, smacked her hard across the face.  
  
Buffy was sent flying into the same wall Faith had hit earlier. Buffy could taste the blood in her mouth and her vision was blurring. The big vampire leaned over her and lifted her up by the hair. "Bye, bye slayer," he said.  
  
Buffy quickly, with the small amount of energy left in her, pulled out a stake and rammed it home. "Bye, bye vampire," she managed to get out before the vampire exploded into dust causing her to fall to the ground. Hard.  
  
As she slowly fell into unconsciousness she made out two more vampires approaching her. But as soon as they had appeared they turned to dust. And before she completely blacked out she saw Xander and Giles, both armed with crossbows, walk out of the shadows.  
  
The last thing Buffy heard was Xander say, "Looks like Buff forgot that the Three Stooges also once had Shemp and Curly Joe."  
  
  
  
When Buffy came around she was lying down in her bed with her mother asleep in a chair by her side. Footsteps sounded up the stairs and Xander appeared in her doorway.  
  
"And how is my favorite Slayer doing today?" he asked as walked into the room.  
  
"Fine," Buffy lied. In truth she had a major headache.  
  
"That's good to hear," Xander said as he wrapped Joyce in one of Buffy's spare blankets.  
  
"How long was out?" Buffy asked.  
  
Xander sat down on her bed and did the math in his head. "Long enough for my relationship with Cordelia to end, for me and Willow to have a kissed, for Willow and Oz to get back together, for your mom and Giles to get all buddy like, for Faith to wake up, and finally for Spike to come waltzing back into town."  
  
Buffy looked at Xander shocked. "That long?" she asked.  
  
Xander smiled. "Why my dear Buff, you've only been out for two days!"  
  
  
  
Benji sat down at his desk and opened the "Top Secret" file. After he read it Benji knew his work was cut out for him.  
  
"Why couldn't they have asked Whistler to do this," Benji whined.  
  
  
  
Buffy entered Slayer Central with Xander right behind her. Giles, Willow, and Oz all looked up from the books they were reading and smiled.  
  
"Buffy it's good to see your O.K.," said Willow smiling. Oz nodded in agreement.  
  
Giles walked over to his slayer and looked her over. "You look good enough for my approval," he said jokingly.  
  
Buffy smiled but it quickly disappeared. "Is Spike still in town?" she asked.  
  
Giles nodded. "I'm afraid our blonde friend seems to not have learned his lesson."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "And he broke his promise."  
  
"Spike break a promise? No!"  
  
Buffy sent Xander an annoyed looked but her friend just smiled. "So what is he up to?" she asked.  
  
Giles shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't know yet. But we have plan. While you patrol tonight Xander and myself will try to get some info on him while Willow and Oz stay here and research our demon friend."  
  
"What demon?" asked Buffy.  
  
"The one that attacked you and Faith," said Willow.  
  
Buffy nodded. That was all she needed. A demon and Spike.  
  
  
  
Xander and Giles were tired. They had asked around town and no one, not even Willy, knew where Spike was hiding. "I suppose it is useless to try and continue," said Giles.  
  
Xander nodded in agreement. The watcher said his goodbyes and set off to tell Oz and Willow to go home. Xander turned around started to walk home when he noticed something. There was light in Angel's mansion.  
  
He quickly ran to the front window and the sight he saw broke his heart. Buffy was sucking face with Angel. He quickly turned around and raced for the library when he tripped on a root.  
  
"Smooth move," came a voice.  
  
Xander jumped up and came face to face with a tan young man. 'you have to be Xander Harris," he said.  
  
"What's it to you?" asked Xander.  
  
The man smiled. "My name is Benji Kinkler and I am a balance demon. My job is to level the balance between good and evil. I have been snet to inform you that you are a White Knight destined love of a Slayer." 


	2. The Truth About Xander

"The Many Loves of Xander Harris."  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
Category: B/X, F/X, C/X, G/J, W/O, A/B, and mild A/C  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
  
Quote: Maybe it's in the basement I'll go upstairs and check.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander stood there stunned. "Destined love of a what?" he shrieked.  
  
Benji, in Giles fashion, pinched his crooked nose. "Slayer," he repeated.  
  
Xander shook his head in disbelief. "No. No. No. You've got the wrong guy."  
  
Benji sighed. "Jesus Christ. You are unbelievable! After all you've seen and done it's impossible for to even try and fathom that you might be something more than someone's butt monkey!"  
  
Xander shot the balance demon a look. "Screw you. I don't need this. As a matter of fact I'm not even listening to this bullshit!"  
  
Benji grabbed Xander by the arm and pulled him close. "Listen. My job is to help you and your certainly not gonna help me by pulling this freaking hurt guy act! Now the PTB has screwed up big time and this is my chance to be pulled off human duty so DON'T SCREW THIS UP!"  
  
Unfortunately for Benji since he shouted the last part this got Buffy's attention. In the next instant, the slayer came running out of Angel's mansion. Instantly Benji and Xander dove for cover.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Buffy as she looked about the grounds.  
  
When she got no answer, she turned around and went back in. Benji and Xander emerged from their hiding spot.  
  
"Well that was a close call," Benji said.  
  
Xander however was walking down the sidewalk. When Benji noticed this, he set after him Kid! Kid! Yo Kid!"  
  
Xander ignored Benji's calls and kept on walking.  
  
  
  
Giles sat alone in Sunnydale High's library. Willow and Oz had already left promising to return in the morning. Now he sat alone at his desk trying to find something on the demon that had attacked his slayers.  
  
So far, the only thing that was for certain about this demon was that he wasn't friendly. His name was Fereck the Torturer and he had killed seventy slayers in his seven thousand year existence.  
  
Giles was in the middle of trying to find a way to stop him when the library doors burst open. "Buffy is that you?" asked Giles.  
  
When he got no response, he became nervous. "Faith? Xander? Oz? Cordelia? Willow?"  
  
When he still got no response Giles quickly loaded up his crossbow and entered the library to find absolutely nothing wrong.  
  
"I have got to stop pulling these all nighters," he muttered to himself as he headed back into his office.  
  
When he entered his office, he stopped dead in his tracks. For there sitting in his chair and wearing a Cheshire cat grin was Spike.  
  
  
  
Xander entered Sunnydale High School intent to tell Giles what he had seen. Instead when walked in the school he came face to face with Benji.  
  
"Do you ever give up?" asked the now annoyed Xander. Benji shook his head.  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
Xander pushed past the demon and walked away. When he checked over his shoulder Benji wasn't there anymore. Xander breathed a sigh of relief and when he turned around was once again staring at Benji.  
  
"Listen. I know you think I'm a White Knight and whatnot but I'm not. I' am just Xander Harris."  
  
Benji shook his head slowly. "Kid listen to me. You are a White Knight! You are destined to be a slayer's love! Remember when you were called?"  
  
Xander shot Benji a look. "I was not called."  
  
Benji once again pinched his nose. "Angelus. He called you Buffy's White Knight!"  
  
Xander was at a loss for words. For the first time in as long as he could remember he didn't know what to say. "You're right," was all he managed.  
  
"Damn straight! Now listen kid, before you start trying to charm Buffy off her feet there is something you should know."  
  
But Xander didn't let Benji finish. "I'm Buffy's soul mate? Her one true love? Eat that Deadboy!"  
  
Benji rolled his eyes. "Kid!" he shouted. Xander immediately stopped his joyous dance.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Benji straightened himself up. "I don't know if you noticed but Buffy died."  
  
"Yeah and I brought her back," Xander cut in.  
  
Benji ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Right. But then Kendra showed up and died. Now Faith is in town."  
  
Xander shrugged. "So what is the big deal?" he asked.  
  
Benji looked like he was running out of patience and fast. "The big deal is the PTB screwed everything up! When it was just Buffy everything was good. But then she died. Then she came back. Then Kendra showed up. Then Kendra left. Now at this point things were still sorta O.K. because Kendra didn't stay in Sunnydale. Then she did return and she got herself killed because of that. Now the PTB thought they were in the clear. With Kendra, dead and Buffy alive things were great. However, unfortunately the PTB doesn't control the slayer essence. Hence, the reason Faith is in town. Now here comes the bad part. Since both Buffy and Faith are living in Sunnydale the PTB has their heads spinning as to who gets you. That's where I come in. It is my job to help you figure out which slayer is yours."  
  
Xander stood there stunned. He couldn't believe it. He was either going to end up with Buffy or with Faith. Either way it wasn't such a bad thing.  
  
Xander prepared himself for whatever bomb Benji was going to drop next but apparently he was finished.  
  
"How are we going to tell who my true love is?" asked Xander.  
  
"I have a lot of interesting ideas but if none of them work we can always seek out help from the Virtue," explained Benji.  
  
Xander was just about to ask what a Virtue was when a loud bang sounded from the library. "What the hell was that?" asked Benji as he spun around on his heel.  
  
"No idea. But whatever it is it's not good," Xander said as raced to the library.  
  
  
  
When Xander reached the library, it was in shambles. The table was overthrown and books were ripped apart. The chairs were scattered everywhere and there was no sign of Giles.  
  
The doors opened once again and Benji came running in. "it looks like was taken," observed Benji.  
  
Xander shot him a withering look. "No shit, Sherlock."  
  
"Dig deeper Watson," Benji snapped back.  
  
Xander surveyed the destruction and shook his head. "Who did this?" he asked himself.  
  
"Whoever did it lost some hair," Benji said.  
  
Xander turned and joined the balance demon. There in front of them was a small piece of hair. The most recognizable hair Xander knew. "Spike."  
  
  
  
The next morning Willow, Oz, Buffy, and Faith entered the library to find Xander cleaning up what appeared to be the remnants of a fight.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" asked Faith.  
  
"My guess is World War III," Oz said.  
  
Xander glanced at them. "Close enough."  
  
Buffy walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Xander, what happened?" she asked.  
  
Xander looked Buffy in her eyes. "Giles. Spike has Giles."  
  
Xander immediately noticed the tension in the room. "But we'll get him back," he said.  
  
Everyone in that room knew it was the truth. Giles was like a father to Xander. He was like a father to them all. And it could be guaranteed that this time Spike wasn't leaving Sunnydale unless he was in an ashtray.  
  
  
  
P.S.: I don't know if I'm putting Xander with Faith or Buffy yet. If you prefer one feel free to let me know. 


	3. The Third Chapter

"The Many Loves of Xander Harris."  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
Category: B/X, F/X, C/X, G/J, W/O, A/B, and mild A/C  
  
Author's Note: I honestly didn't think that this story would do so well. As for the "Eat That, Deadboy!" line. I didn't think it was that funny. Enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Quote: "I've got a new play. It's called 'Annie Get Your Ray Gun!"- Merton J. Dingle  
  
  
  
As the Scooby Gang marched toward Oz's van, Xander pulled Buffy aside. "What is it, Xander?" asked Buffy, a little annoyed.  
  
"What is it Buff? It's the fact that I saw you and Angel smooching, or should I say reenacting the kissing scene from The Mask Of Zorro?"  
  
Buffy stared at Xander in disbelief. "You were spying on me?" (Doesn't that sound familiar?)  
  
"No. I was going home and I saw a light on in Angel's mansion. When I checked it out you were there trying to suck his face into your mouth," snapped Xander.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to save Giles."  
  
Buffy turned and headed for Oz's van. As Xander watched her retreating form he heard a noise. He glanced over his shoulder and what he saw made his already bad mood even worse.  
  
"Xander are you coming?" called Faith. Xander glanced at the slayer and back to the bushes.  
  
"I think I'll travel by foot."  
  
Faith shrugged and hoped in the van. A few seconds later Oz put the Chevy to the levy and drove off. Xander quickly glanced around and headed for the bushes.  
  
"What the hell do you want Benji?" Xander demanded as he squatted down next to the balance demon.  
  
Benji glanced around before answering Xander. "Listen a friend of mine owns a karaoke bar down in L.A. and he owes me a favor."  
  
Xander looked at the demon in disbelief. "What the hell does that have to do with my problem?"  
  
Benji smacked himself in the forehead. "Xander he is a demon! He has this kinda power thing that involves singing and people's destinies, it's all very complicated."  
  
"Well make it uncomplicated. As for now, I have a watcher to save."  
  
  
  
Willy knew that when his mother told him to stay away from the bad life that he should have listened. But he has a thick head. Hence the reason he owns his bar. And hence the reason he was now pinned against a wall.  
  
"Listen I already told Xander and your watcher that I know nothing about where Spike is staying," Willy pleaded with Buffy who was pulling on his arm.  
  
At the mention of Xander's name Buffy pulled harder. "Hey B, I know you don't like this guy and all but that's no reason to hurt him and all. It's not gonna give us back Giles if you kill him."  
  
At Faith's words Buffy let poor Willy loose. "Let's go," she commanded the others.  
  
  
  
Xander walked into the warehouse like he owned it. He decided to put Benji to good use and see what the demon could find on Spike. All that the demon turned up was the address of an old warehouse in dock town.  
  
As Xander scanned the area a voice called out, "Who's there?"  
  
It was unmistakably Spike. "I said who is bloody there?" Spike demanded.  
  
When Xander didn't answer Spike emerged from the shadows. "Oh. It's just you."  
  
Xander grinned. "What are you bloody grinning about?" the vampire asked.  
  
"You have three seconds to turn over Giles or I'll kill you," Xander answered.  
  
Spike became paler than usual. "Boy what ever happened to hello?"  
  
Xander pulled a stake out of his jacket and gripped it in his hand. Spike looked at Xander with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell. You're not kidding."  
  
Xander shook his head. And in the next instant the fight was on.  
  
  
  
Benji kicked up his heels and settled down to read some book he had picked up at the airport. The writer, Joss Whedon, was supposed to be really good. However, a knock on his door prevented this from happening.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Benji asked as he opened the door.  
  
On the other side of the door stood his mentor, Whistler.  
  
"Hello, Benji. We've got a problem."  
  
Benji, shrugging off the fact that Whistler got right down to business, was instantly alert.  
  
"What is the matter?" asked Benji.  
  
Whistler sighed. "You screwed up. Big time. Your Virtue is about to die."  
  
"How?"  
  
Whistler gave Benji a look. "How do they usually die?"  
  
Benji blushed. "I meant why is he going to be killed."  
  
"He is being blamed for something he did not do."  
  
Benji stood there trying to figure out what Whistler meant when it hit him. "Oh no."  
  
Whistler nodded. "Oh, yes. And you have to save him."  
  
  
  
The gang marched into the library distraught that Spike could not be found. "How are we supposed to save Giles if we don't know where to look for him?" Buffy asked as she sat down.  
  
Willow shrugged. "I know your not going to like this answer very much but maybe we'll just have to wait."  
  
It was at this moment that Cordelia stomped into the library. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" she demanded.  
  
Everyone gave her a look but said nothing. Cordelia stomped her foot.  
  
"Honestly you get a ransom note and no one cares."  
  
Instantly everyone was by the prom queen's side. "What did you say?" asked Faith.  
  
"I said I have a ransom note. Last night some vampires attacked me with this big ugly demon guy watching he told me to be a good girl and then stuffed a note into my bra."  
  
"And you didn't tell us because?" Buffy asked.  
  
Cordelia looked impatient. "Because you always know when something like this happens," she said, in a 'duh' kind of way.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "What did the note say?" the slayer asked.  
  
"Just that they had Giles and that if you wanted him back alive and unharmed to met them behind the Fish Tank in dock town."  
  
Buffy looked at the others. "What did the demon look like?" asked Oz.  
  
When Cordelia described him the gang automatically knew who it was.  
  
"Fereck."  
  
  
  
Xander threw the limp body of Spike to the ground. While had a few bruises and scrapes as well as a bloody nose Spike was worse for wear.  
  
"And now," Xander said as he got on top of Spike, (Not in that way you pervert) "it is time for you to die."  
  
As Xander brought the stake down Spike's life and afterlife flashed before his eyes. But today was his lucky day. Because at that moment a man grabbed Xander's hand and stopped him from bringing the stake down.  
  
Xander wheeled around and looked at the man who had prevented him from staking the vampire who had probably already killed the only father he really had ever had. And what he saw mad him madder.  
  
"Benji." 


	4. Things Get Bad

"The Many Loves of Xander Harris."  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
Category: B/X, F/X, C/X, G/J, W/O, A/B, and mild A/C  
  
Author's Note: I promise that this chapter will be better than the last.  
  
  
  
Xander broke his hand away from Benji and looked at the demon as if he had slapped him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded Benji.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Xander spat at him.  
  
Benji slumped against a nearby crate. "You can't kill Spike," he said.  
  
Xander grabbed his fallen stake and pulled himself to his feet. "It sure seems to me that I can kill the little bastard."  
  
Benji knew it was useless trying to get to Xander by telling him the truth, so he tried a different approach.  
  
"He doesn't have Giles."  
  
Xander arched an eyebrow. "So?"  
  
Benji sat on the crate. "So you don't have to stake him."  
  
Xander laughed. "You're funny, Benji. But with or without Giles being held captive, I'm going to stake him."  
  
"Listen, kid. Spike's not the vampire you really want to stake, now is he?"  
  
Xander glanced at Spike's inert form. He had to admit to himself that he didn't really want to stake him. What he really wanted more than anything was to stake that son of a bitch Angelus.  
  
Benji glanced from Xander to Spike and back. "Well?"  
  
Xander sighed. "Fine."  
  
He looked down at the motionless Spike. "It looks like you got yourself a reprieve. For now. But don't ever come back. Otherwise you'll have to deal with the White Knight."  
  
Xander then marched out of the warehouse.  
  
Benji sat looking at Spike, shaking his head when Xander called him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If this worthless piece of shit doesn't have Giles than who does?"  
  
  
  
Xander kicked open the door to a dark and dank crypt only to find a major battle already occurring. Oz, Willow, and Cordelia were taking on vampire after vampire, while Buffy and Faith fought one hell of a demon. (Make your own description)  
  
As Xander watched the demon carelessly and effortlessly flicked Faith away. She slammed into a wall and Xander, not knowing how, could hear her ribs cracking. The demon, Fereck, lifted Buffy up and threw her over the heads of everyone else in the room. She slammed into the wall with such force that the wall shook. The cracking noise was unbearable to Xander.  
  
Fereck laughed and jumped next to the unmoving Faith. "Time for the little slayer to die," he said.  
  
Xander felt a wave of fury that he had never felt before overtake him. "Get your hands of her you damn dirty demon!" he roared as he flung himself at Fereck.  
  
The demon grabbed Xander in mid-flight and threw him across the room. Fereck let out a cackle Xander landed in a heap on the ground. Fereck kicked Faith over to Buffy and stood over the two motionless slayers.  
  
"Time to die, Slayers," he said.  
  
It was at this moment that Xander launched himself upon the demon. Fereck roared as Xander squeezed his neck. Fereck sank his claws into Xander but the teen didn't seem to notice. It was only when Fereck elbowed him in the gut that Xander let go.  
  
The demon lifted Xander off the ground and threw him out of the crypt. Xander landed hard on something sharp. When he looked down at his chest he saw a discarded sword, most likely brought by Buffy, protruding from his stomach.  
  
As Xander's vision began to fade he saw clearly the faces of the two slayers. And as simple as breathing Xander Harris died.  
  
  
  
Oz finished staking a vamp and was about to turn to kill another when Fereck threw Xander out of the crypt. Checking to make sure Willow and Cordelia were doing good with the vampire problem he raced after his friend.  
  
When Oz reached the doorway he stropped dead in his tracks. Because in front of him was the body of one of his two guy friends. As Oz watched Xander he felt like a part of him died too. He may have not been as close to Xander as the rest but he knew, as much as everyone else knew, that Xander was the heart of the group.  
  
The tears began to well up in Oz's eyes and that's why at first he didn't believe what he saw. But then Xander's voice said, "Hey, Oz."  
  
The werewolf stood stunned as he watched Xander walk into the crypt. "Don't tell Buff or Wills, alright?" Xand asked.  
  
Oz numbly nodded.  
  
  
  
After walking away from Oz Xander approached Fereck. "Hey! Mr. Demon dude. We're not done!"  
  
Fereck turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. "What the fu-" Fereck never got to finish his sentence. Because at that precise moment Xander whipped out the sword he had fallen on and cut off the demon's head.  
  
"Well, that was fun."  
  
  
  
Oz, Willow, Cordelia, and Giles sat stunned. Shortly after returning from Fereck's crypt Xander and Buffy had gotten into an argument. Faith took this time to leave and Cordelia was following Faith's example when she heard Xander say, "None of this would have happened if you hade just told us that Angel was back."  
  
Cordelia screamed, Buffy panicked, and before long the Slayer found herself telling the Scoobies all about Angel being back and Xander's discovery. And now her loyal friends had gotten over being stunned and had moved on to yelling at her. Except for Oz who still looked stunned.  
  
"How could you Buffy, you know what he is capable of," Giles demanded.  
  
"How could you not tell me? I thought I was your best friend!" shouted Willow.  
  
"What if he gets into my car!" whined Cordelia.  
  
The only other person besides Oz who wasn't yelling at her was Xander. And Buffy didn't know why. Just two minutes ago he had given her a piece of his mind. But now he seemed worried. When the yelling intensified he grabbed Buffy and pulled her out of there.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Buffy nodded. She still didn't know why Xander was being so nice to her.  
  
"Buffy look, I know I haven't exactly been to nice to you about this but I forgive you. And don't worry about the others, I'll talk to them."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it. Xander had forgiven her. She jumped up and hugged him. This particular hug lasted a little longer than it should have.  
  
"Sorry about that," Buffy apologized.  
  
Xander shook his head. "It was fine."  
  
They stared at each other like they had never really seen one another for the briefest of seconds before Buffy excused herself saying her mom would start to worry if she didn't get home soon.  
  
"Bye," she called.  
  
Xander just nodded.  
  
  
  
Xander was helping Giles rearrange the non-fiction section of the library when Oz walked in.  
  
"Hello, Oz. If your looking for Willow I'm afraid she hasn't stopped by here yet," Giles said.  
  
"Actually I'm looking for Xander," the werewolf replied.  
  
Xander poked his head around the stack of books he was alphabetizing. "What can I do you for Oz?" he asked.  
  
Oz looked at Xander as he said, "I wanted to talk to you about that thing that happened the other night."  
  
Instantly Xander knew what he was talking about. The only problem was that Xander had no idea how he had come back. But he would bet all his money that it had to do with him being the White Knight. So when he and Oz went into the hallway Xander told him everything.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Oz said. "You know that you're supposed to be with a Slayer but you have know idea which one."  
  
Xander sighed. He now realized he hopeless this was.  
  
"I shouldn't have expected you to believe me but I just thought-"  
  
Oz cut him off. "I didn't say I didn't believe you, I just wanted to make sure I got it right."  
  
Xander grinned. "Yep. You got it right."  
  
Oz nodded. "So where is this Benji guy?" he asked.  
  
To tell the truth Xander had been wondering the same thing. Normally he would have already bugged Xander half to death about his crazy ideas.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Xander I need your help," Giles called from the library.  
  
Xander glanced at Oz. "See you latter."  
  
  
  
Xander found himself at Angel's mansion. He had been patrolling and without knowing it he had walked right to Angel's front door. Without really knowing why, Xander knocked.  
  
"Buffy I told you that you don't have to knock," Angel said as he opened his door.  
  
The vampire stopped. The person in front of him certainly wasn't Buffy. Instead of the slayer it was Xander.  
  
"What do you want," Angel asked, eyeing the stake sticking out of Xander's pocket.  
  
"Easy there, Deadboy. I come in peace," Xander said.  
  
Angel yet again eyed the stake in the boy's pocket.  
  
"Relax. I just got off patrol."  
  
Angel grinned and grabbed the stake from Xander's pocket.  
  
"Hey! I said I wasn't going to use that," Xander protested.  
  
"You stupid little White Knight. You just don't get it. I was there first," Angel said.  
  
Xander looked at Angel puzzled. "Deadboy what the hell are you talking about-," Xander stopped. "Aw, fuck! You're Angelus aren't you?"  
  
Angel bared his fangs. "Ding, Ding, Ding! The boy's a winner! And I thought that Buffy would catch on."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xander asked.  
  
Angelus smiled his deadly grin. "Willow never restored my soul. I just felt something and realized what that bitch was trying to do. So I figured that if I pretended to be little old Angel that she wouldn't do anything."  
  
"Boy were you wrong," taunted Xander.  
  
Angelus glanced over Xander's shoulders and grinned.  
  
"At least I'm going out with a bang," he whispered in Xander's ear.  
  
Xander looked at the vampire confused. "What?"  
  
But Angelus wasn't paying attention to him. Instead he was ranting.  
  
"Xander, please. Don't do it. Think about Buffy."  
  
Xander again looked stumped until Angelus put the stake into Xander's hand and rammed it home.  
  
"See you in hell," the vampire whispered.  
  
As Xander watched Angelus, the one with the angelic face, turned to dust.  
  
The young man tried to figure out what was going but it was only when he heard a sob that he realized what Angelus had done. Xander turned around to face one pissed off slayer.  
  
Xander visibly gulped.  
  
"How could you stupid bastard!" Buffy screamed as she began to pound on Xander's chest.  
  
Xander her wrists and held her.  
  
"Get off me!" Buffy shouted as she punched him square in the face.  
  
Xander fell to the ground blood all over his face. And that is how Buffy left him. 


	5. A Plea For Help

"The Many Loves of Xander Harris."  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
Category: B/X, F/X, C/X, G/J, W/O  
  
Author's Note: This isn't really a chapter but I need your help!  
  
  
  
I'm gonna be honest with you. I need your help! I am suffering from what I like to call "No-Idea-What-To-Do-Next-Syndrome" or as you might call it, "Writer's Block."  
  
Now here is the part where you come in. I'm sure you all remember me asking if Xander should get together with Buffy or Faith. Well I'm sorta doing that again. I asking you to take time out of your busy lives to help a down on his luck, penniless, author who is wallowing in his depression and self- pity. O.K. that was a bit much. But still please answer the questions below. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Should Giles learn of Xander and Benji's dealings?  
  
Should there be a Black Knight as well?  
  
Should I use Lorne?  
  
Should one of the Slayers die?  
  
Should Angelus and Angel return?  
  
Should Xander and Cordelia have s-e-x?  
  
Should Joyce and Giles have a little something going on?  
  
Should Miss Calendar visit G-Man?  
  
Should there be another villain?  
  
Should good old Ethan Rayne stop by?  
  
Should Benji die?  
  
Should I use Mr. Trick?  
  
  
  
Thanks for taking your time to read the questions. If you plan on answering them then thank you! If you don't than oh well. Also if you want to make up your own character to be in the story let me know.  
  
Any other suggestions that you might have are greatly appreciated. Just know that Spike is still around and that he doesn't die. 


	6. Xander Gets Scarred For Life

"The Many Loves of Xander Harris."  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
Category: ???  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who answered my questions. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Benji sighed as he sat down on a bench in one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. He had been trying to avoid Xander all day long. After the run in with Spike he was certain that the young man would need some time alone. That is why he had traveled to Los Angeles to talk with an old friend.  
  
And that friend had helped him to see that Xander was going to have it tough in life. Being born to alcoholics wasn't a great way to start off and if the demon grapevine was true then he wasn't going to have an easy life or death.  
  
Benji got up and started walking to Xander's house. He figured he might as well try to apologize for saving Spike even if it would ultimately wind up helping Xander. He also knew that Xander would be going through some changes and that he would have a load of questions to ask. Benji was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even see Xander walking towards him until they had bumped into each other.  
  
"Sorry," Benji said.  
  
"It's no problem," Xander replied.  
  
Then Xander saw the person he had bumped into.  
  
"Benji! Thank God! I need your help and big time!"  
  
The balance demon nodded and motioned for Xander to follow him.  
  
  
  
Xander had filled Benji in on everything that had happened. Him hearing Buffy and Faith's bones break, the resurrection, and everything else that lead up to him lying on the sidewalk.  
  
"How I am still alive? How did I recover from Buffy's attack? How man? How?" Xander screamed.  
  
Benji grimaced and tapped his ears as if testing a microphone.  
  
"First off, let us try to not make the balance demon deaf. Second, you're the White Knight. If they break a bone you can hear it. And you, like the slayer, have a quick healing process. Your healing progression is just faster than the Slayers. And finally, as long as your slayer is alive you can't die."  
  
Xander, now being used to having bombs dropped on him, just nodded.  
  
"Now what are we going to do about the whole Buffy deal?" Xander asked.  
  
Benji rolled his eyes. "Apologize to her."  
  
Xander gave Benji an incredulous look. "Are you crazy? Apologize to her? I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Benji agreed with Xander. "Right but she thinks that she is right. And if there is one thing that I have learned by watching you mortals all these years is that when the female thinks she is right than for the sake of getting on with life you say she is right."  
  
"But what if she hits or doesn't believe me?"  
  
"Then we'll make her see that it really was Angelus," Benji stated.  
  
"And how do we do that?" asked Xander.  
  
Benji grinned. "You'll find out."  
  
  
  
Xander and Benji stood outside Buffy's house.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Benji.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Xander answered.  
  
With a little nod Benji disappeared into the night. Xander, now alone, knocked on the door. He instantly became nervous when the door opened on its own. He pushed it opened and heard noises coming form upstairs. He grabbed a stake from the closet and headed up the stairs.  
  
When he reached the upstairs he realized that the sounds were muffled and that the sound of moaning could be heard. Realizing that the sounds were coming from Joyce's room he kicked open the door. And upon seeing the cause of the moaning, he promptly passed out.  
  
  
  
When Xander woke up he found himself staring at a rather embarrassed Joyce and Giles.  
  
"What the hell did I walk in on?" asked Xander.  
  
Joyce tried to speak but it seemed that her voice wasn't working and Giles just got red.  
  
"Well?" demanded Xander.  
  
"Xander listen. When you get older it's a lot tougher than it is now. And when there is an attraction between people things just happen," Joyce said.  
  
During Joyce's speech Giles got redder and redder until he looked like he was about to die from the embarrassment of it all.  
  
"But how?" Xander questioned.  
  
Joyce shrugged. "I don't know. Rupert just has this kind of sex appeal about him that makes me-"  
  
"Mrs. Summers!" Xander screamed saving Giles from humiliation and himself from a very scary visual.  
  
Joyce blushed and muttered a small apology. "Sorry Xander. It is just so hard sometimes."  
  
Xander found himself brought to a very scary memory of a certain event that took place a short while ago at the mention of the word 'hard'. He let out a small whine and flopped backwards onto the couch.  
  
"What did I say?" asked Joyce.  
  
Giles, looking as if another moment of this would kill him, whispered something in Joyce's ear. After a moment Joyce's eyes grew large and she began to blush.  
  
"Oh, Xander you poor thing. I am so sorry."  
  
Xander shook his head. "That's O.K. I now know to never try and rescue anyone unless I'm a hundred-percent sure they need my help."  
  
Giles blushed and excused himself to the kitchen. Joyce, giving Xander a look, followed him. Xander found himself alone on the couch when an odd thought struck him.  
  
"Hey Joyce!" Xander called into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes?" she called back.  
  
"You and G-Man never did it on the couch did ya?" Xander asked.  
  
The sound of china breaking was the only answer that Xander needed.  
  
"Great. And I liked this shirt," he muttered to himself.  
  
A few seconds later the door opened and a distraught Buffy came in.  
  
"Mom!" she yelled.  
  
Joyce emerged from the kitchen, Giles following.  
  
"What's the matter, honey?" asked Joyce.  
  
"I did something really stupid," the Slayer answered.  
  
Xander, hoping that Buffy might be sorry for attacking him, listened up.  
  
"What?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Trusted Xander," Buffy answered flatly.  
  
Upon hearing these words Xander dashed into the kitchen. A few seconds later Giles walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Xander?" Giles asked, clearly not sure if the young man was in there or not.  
  
Xander, who had been hiding behind the island, popped up.  
  
"Hey, G-Man. What's happening?"  
  
Giles motioned for Xander to sit down. "Xander what is Buffy talking about?" Giles asked.  
  
Xander swallowed nervously and grinned. "I don't know what you mean G- Man."  
  
Giles gave Xander a stern look.  
  
"You know what I mean. She's in there crying her heart to Joyce about not trusting you and something about Angel. Now I want you to tell me what happened!"  
  
Xander checked to make sure Joyce and Buffy were still in the living room before turning back to Giles.  
  
"Listen. For some reason unknown to me I went to visit Angel. I just had gotten off patrol so I had a stake with me. Angel grabbed the stake, taunted me, and once Buffy showed up for their nightly 'tortured love' talk he rammed it home, making it look like I killed him."  
  
"But why?" asked Giles, who clearly didn't care that Angel was dead.  
  
"Because it wasn't Angel. Willow never restored his soul. He just played us. And when he saw Buffy I guess he figured that it was just too good of a chance to ruin our lives," Xander explained.  
  
Giles shook his head. "I don't get it. Angelus was never a vampire to just go and kill himself. He was always about saving his own ass; he would never do what you said unless he was benefiting from it."  
  
Xander was about to tell Giles all about Benji and him being the White Knight when he heard Joyce tell Buffy he was there.  
  
"Oh shit," was all Xander got out before Buffy ran into the kitchen.  
  
"YOU!" she screamed.  
  
Xander gave her a weak grin. "Me."  
  
"GET OUT! Now! Get out of my goddamn house!"  
  
Xander, knowing how to take a clue, ran out of the house.  
  
  
  
At that exact time down in dock town a meeting was taking place. And all the men involved where either demons or vampires. The leader of the demons, Mazera, stepped forward.  
  
"People we don't have much time. Whatever is coming is coming fast and it is pretty much clear to every demon and vampire that whatever it is it isn't on our side. Or any side for that matter. This thing is the Keyser Soze of us demons. And it pretty much seems hell bent on one kid."  
  
At this point Mazera pulled a picture out of his cloak.  
  
"Alexander Lavelle Harris." 


	7. The Call

"The Many Loves of Xander Harris."  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
Category: ???  
  
Author's Note: Nothing to say.  
  
Quote: "The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist."-Verbal Kint from The Usual Suspects  
  
  
  
Early the next morning Xander set out for school hoping that he wouldn't run into Buffy. However, it would seem that the Slayer had the same exact idea in mind because when Xander arrived at the doors to the library voices could be heard.  
  
He snuck a peek inside the room and saw Oz, Cordelia, Giles, Faith, and Willow sitting at the table while Buffy, looking oddly happy, stood behind Willow.  
  
"What in the name of God is going on?" Xander asked when he noticed how tense everyone, minus Buffy, looked.  
  
That's when Angel walked into view.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Xander said.  
  
A hand clamped down over Xander's mouth and pulled him into the shadows. Xander began struggling against the person and, without knowing how, flipped the man over his shoulder. Unfortunately the man who had grabbed Xander was Benji.  
  
"Ow," Benji managed to get out.  
  
Xander quickly raced to the fallen balance demon's side.  
  
"Benji I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I just saw Angelus and then you grabbed me. Scared the shit out of me."  
  
Benji smacked Xander across the face preventing anymore babbling from the young man.  
  
"I think that we're even now," Benji said as he got to his feet.  
  
Xander rubbed his jaw and sent Benji an icy glare.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Xander demanded.  
  
Benji grinned. "Yeah, it was."  
  
Xander started to say something but then he heard Angel's voice say, "I love Buffy more than anything."  
  
Benji noticed Xander staring at the library doors and waved his hand in front of Xander's face.  
  
"Hello! Pluto to Xander. Can you read us, Xander?"  
  
The teenager snapped out of his trance and gave Benji a grateful look.  
  
"Sorry about that. How come Angelus is back?"  
  
Benji immediately started turning around trying to look everywhere at once. Xander watched this for a while before stopping the demon.  
  
"What are you doing?" Xander asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"I'm looking for Angelus! You said he was here so I'm looking for him," Benji answered.  
  
Xander smacked Benji over the head. "He's in the library dumbass."  
  
Benji glanced in the library. "No he's not. I see Willow, I see Oz, I see Cordy, I see Faith, I see G-," Benji was cut off as Xander once again smacked him over the head.  
  
"He is right there," Xander said pointing to Angelus who was standing next to Buffy.  
  
"Where? I don't see him."  
  
Xander, now mad at Benji, dragged him into the library, past the table, and directly in front of Angelus.  
  
"Right there!" he screamed, his finger in Angelus' face.  
  
"Oh! You mean Angel!" Benji said, laughing.  
  
"Xander what the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I. I, uh, I, yeah."  
  
Buffy got inches from his face and then started to yell, "Why can't you just leave Angel alone! Everyone else has!"  
  
Benji covered his ears, grimaced, and sent a look of sympathy in Xander's direction.  
  
"And who the hell is this?" Buffy shouted.  
  
"Who me?" asked Benji.  
  
"No the guy dressed like a living example of a bowling magazine behind you!"  
  
Benji looked behind him and once seeing no one there he looked at his own clothes. Black jeans, blue bowling team shirt with his name sewn in yellow thread over the pocket, brown leather jacket, red bowling shoes, and a black fedora.  
  
"What? You no likey?" He asked  
  
Buffy shook her head. "And what is with the fedora? We've already met a guy with that kind of hat."  
  
Benji rubbed his temples. "In my line of work this is a sign of being a senior member," he explained.  
  
Before Buffy could get another insult in Xander said, "This is my cousin Benji. Benji this Buffy."  
  
Benji smiled and extended his hand to the slayer.  
  
"Benji Kinkler," Benji said.  
  
Buffy looked at Benji's hand and shook her head in disgust before walking away.  
  
"O.K. then," Benji muttered under his breath.  
  
"How is Angel back?" Xander asked, his eyes sending the vamp a look of pure hate.  
  
"I don't know really. I was just thinking about how much of an interesting day of research this would make," Giles said.  
  
"Giles! Angel's just back from his vacation. Remember?" Willow asked.  
  
Giles gave her a puzzled look, and then he remembered that Benji was in the room and nodded. "Right. Vacation."  
  
Cordelia walked up to Benji. "You know, Xander has school so maybe I can show around town?" she asked.  
  
Benji smiled and then a thought occurred to him. "Aren't you a student here, too?"  
  
Cordy smiled. "So, what's your point?"  
  
Benji arched an eyebrow at her and shook his head in confusion. "Come on Xander, we've got to go."  
  
Cordelia frowned and got in Benji's way. "Go? But you just got here. Can't you stay awhile?"  
  
Faith came to Benji's aid by grabbing Cordy and steering her to a chair. "Sit," the Slayer commanded.  
  
Benji thanked her.  
  
"No prob."  
  
Benji turned toward Xander and jerked his head in the direction of the door. Xander, getting the meaning, nodded.  
  
"We'll see you guys later," Xander called as he and Benji left.  
  
  
  
Giles sat alone in his flat still trying to figure out how Angel had come back when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Rupert Giles residence."  
  
" Ar oshuin boghuy nar stok kiven."  
  
Giles, confused, stared at his phone. "Hello, who is this?"  
  
" Ar oshiun boghuy nar stok kiven!"  
  
Giles, sensing the voice meant business, grabbed a book entitled "What To Do If You Receive A Rather Threatening Phone Call From An Anonymous Voice Speaking In A Demonic Language Vol. III."  
  
He flipped to the back and the large dictionary of demonic words. Instantly he learned that it would be much harder to find the proper translation than he thought. He went to ask the voice a question but he released that the voice had hung up.  
  
Hanging up the phone Giles settled down to figure out what the translation of ar oshuin boghuy nar stok kiven was.  
  
  
  
After a few hours of research Giles had managed to figure out that the language was some sort of lost chaos demon tongue and ar was the in English. Seeing as the speech had not been used for 100,000,000 years his job of translating it was no easy task. But since he was a watcher and knew how to handle things he also discovered that nar was is and that stok was in.  
  
After six long hours of work, all Giles knew was "The something something is in something."  
  
  
  
Early the next morning Giles sat in his office once again trying to figure out how Angel was back. He had his work cutout for since nothing that he was trying to figure out was getting anywhere. The phone rang and Giles answered it.  
  
It was Faith. Last night she had not only gotten attacked by a demon but had also received a bizarre call from a demon. After taking down Faith's description of the demon Giles hung up.  
  
No sooner had he hung up than the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
It was Quentin Travers. Last night Giles had called for help with the translation.  
  
"White," Travers said.  
  
"What?" asked Giles, not understanding.  
  
"Oshuin means white," Travers explained.  
  
"Right. How long did it take you?" Giles asked. Last night Quentin had berated him for calling about such "trivial" matters.  
  
"Sixteen hours," Travers admitted.  
  
"And how many men?"  
  
"Twenty-five."  
  
Giles was glad that Travers was in England and couldn't see his smile.  
  
"Wipe that bloody grin off your face," Travers snapped.  
  
At this Giles started to laugh.  
  
Travers, now furious, barked, "That's it! No more help from us! Do you hear me, Rupert?"  
  
Giles's grin was knocked right off his face as Travers hung up.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
  
  
Giles once again found himself pouring over ancient texts alone in the library. The doors opened and Buffy, followed by a smiling Angel, walked in.  
  
"What can I do for you, Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
"Giles, Angel wants to know why he can walk during the day," Buffy said.  
  
Giles, who had been sipping some tea he had made, spit it out.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he asked.  
  
"I can walk in the sunlight," Angel replied.  
  
Giles shook his head. "Not possible."  
  
Buffy smiled. "I know. That's why we came to you."  
  
And after a few more minutes Angel and Buffy left poor old Giles to figure how Angel had come back, how he could walk in sunlight, and to finish the translation.  
  
  
  
Giles was beginning to think that his search for the translation was useless and that his time was better spent looking for answers to the Angel problem when by mistake he discovered that kiven in English was danger.  
  
"The White something is in danger," Giles said to himself.  
  
He leaned back in his chair tired. He was dozing off when a voice said, "knight."  
  
Giles sprang up and looked around but he saw no one.  
  
He glanced down at the paper with translation and it clicked.  
  
"The White Knight is in danger."  
  
Giles didn't know who the voice was but he was certain that he would have to thank whoever it was.  
  
  
  
Spike smiled as he walked away from Sunnydale and towards the motel room he shared with Benji. 


	8. A New or old Big Bad

"The Many Loves of Xander Harris."  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
Category: ???  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who continue to read this story.  
  
Quote: "How about no, you crazy Dutch bastard?" Dr. Evil  
  
  
  
Giles sat staring at the now complete translation.  
  
"The White Knight is in danger," he repeated to himself.  
  
He searched his memory trying to figure why the term "White Knight" sounded familiar. Then he suddenly remembered.  
  
"This is not good. This is not good at all," he said to himself.  
  
  
  
Xander sat at the bar in the Bronze when much to his surprise Giles walked in. Xander, seeing his chance to torture Giles a bit, walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, G-Man," he greeted.  
  
Giles whirled around obviously surprised to see Xander.  
  
"Xander! Do you know where Buffy and Angel are?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "No. Why do you do want know?"  
  
The older man motioned for the younger one to follow him out. "Listen, I have reason to suspect that Angel's life, or rather unlife, may be at risk."  
  
Xander looked at the watcher puzzled. "Why?"  
  
Giles told him about the call and the voice. "So are you sure you don't know where they are?"  
  
Xander nodded. "But I think I know something you'd like to know."  
  
"What?" asked the librarian.  
  
Xander gave him a lopsided grin. "The real identity of the White Knight."  
  
"Who is it?" asked Giles, clearly interested.  
  
"Me."  
  
  
  
Benji woke up from his slumber when someone started pounding on his door. "Who the bloody hell is it?" he asked, while cursing Spike inside his head.  
  
"It's me," came Xander's voice.  
  
Benji, glad that his vampire roommate was gone, pulled on his pants and opened the door. Xander stood on the other with an unconscious Giles leaning on his back.  
  
"What happened?" Benji asked as he stepped aside to let Xander in.  
  
The young man set his older friend down before answering the demon's question.  
  
"I told him that I was the White Knight," Xander said.  
  
"You did what?" Benji hollered.  
  
Xander winced and gave Benji a small look. "I had too. Anyway, when he wakes up you and me are going to tell him everything."  
  
Benji shook his head. "First the werewolf, then the watcher. Honestly, no one knows the meaning of secret identity anymore."  
  
  
  
Giles, Xander, Oz, and Benji entered Sunnydale High School's cafeteria. After explaining to Giles what had happened they picked up Oz and headed to the school to find out what could be after Xander. Now, however they were taking a break and stealing some food from the cafeteria.  
  
"So how do we stand on demon threats?" asked Oz.  
  
Giles shrugged. "There are so many enemies of the White Knight that it is almost impossible to find out which one is after him."  
  
"The demons in this town are afraid of him," Benji cut in.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Xander.  
  
Benji looked at Xander. "Promise you won't hurt me?" the demon asked.  
  
Xander nodded. "How do you know?"  
  
"I've had Spike check out the town."  
  
"Spike!" Xander and Giles shouted at the same time.  
  
"Listen, Spike is Xander's virtue," said Benji.  
  
"Virtue?" Oz asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's sorta like Xander's sidekick."  
  
Xander shook his head. "No way am I having that bloodsucking fiend as my sidekick," he protested.  
  
"You have no choice. Just like you are the White Knight and Buffy is the Slayer, Spike is the virtue," Benji said.  
  
"But why Spike?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well virtue's are always vampires and this it just happened to be Spike. He's already given up being evil and who do you think was the that Giles heard?"  
  
"That was Spike?" asked Giles.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But he tried to kidnap Giles," Oz said.  
  
Giles looked at his feet. "Actually it would seem that Spike was trying to save me."  
  
"What?" asked Xander.  
  
"He tried to stop Fereck from killing or kidnapping me. Unfortunately Fereck and his vampires overpowered him."  
  
Xander glanced at Benji who was grinning. "Trust him now?" the demon asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess," Xander admitted reluctantly.  
  
Benji smiled. "Good. Now we can focus on the problem at hand. Who the hell wants Xander dead."  
  
"And scaring the other demons," Oz added.  
  
"Well, lets get started," Giles, said.  
  
  
  
The next night Xander walked into the library hoping to get a head start on researching what was out to get him. However, for the second time in two days Xander had walked into the middle of a Scooby meeting that was taking place without him.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Xander.  
  
Giles looked at him. "Apparently last night you attacked Angel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard him," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, I did. But he and Oz can both tell you that I was here with them. Researching," Xander protested.  
  
"Is this true?" Buffy asked.  
  
Giles and Oz nodded. "We were about to tell you when Xander walked in," Oz said.  
  
"So, what? Angel's a liar?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Buffy. We're not saying Angel is a liar. We are just saying that he was mistaken as to who attacked him," said Giles.  
  
"Angel what time did Xander attack you?" Buffy asked the vampire.  
  
"I'd say about three," the vampire answered.  
  
"And what time did you stop researching?" the Slayer asked her Watcher.  
  
"Four."  
  
The cockiness in Buffy's voice disappeared as she said, "Oh."  
  
Xander smiled. "See Buff, I couldn't have harmed Deadboy, even if I wanted too."  
  
"Then who did?" Buffy asked him.  
  
Xander shrugged. "I don't know. Deadboy, what did your attacker look like?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Well this seems to be getting nowhere pretty fast," Oz commented.  
  
Giles nodded in agreement. "I believe that we should all take a breather and go about business as usual. Oz, Xander, and I will continue our research on how Angel walks in the day and is back and you all just go about your regular ways."  
  
With that everyone, minus Oz and Xander, headed out.  
  
"Good cover up, G-Man," Xander said.  
  
"Who said anything about cover up? I need figuring out this whole Angel mess." With that the Watcher tossed Oz and Xander some books.  
  
  
  
Gregory knew that his life was in danger. When his brother Jack had gone off and joined forces with that Fereck guy Gregory had refused to join him. When his brother had turned up dusted he thought that he was going to be all alone in the world. Then he met the boss.  
  
The boss was a great guy and he let him have more responsibility than Jack ever did. As a matter of fact the boss had called him his 'right hand man'. Now he was leading a pack of vampires to make a dangerous deal for the boss. The plan was that once they knew whom they were dealing with they would kill them and tell the boss who had moved in on his territory.  
  
Now Gregory found himself face to face with some nasty looking demons. "Do you have the stuff?" their leader asked.  
  
Gregory nodded. He handed over the briefcase he had been carrying. The demon checked the contents and once he was satisfied that everything was in order he nodded to another demon, who brought a duffle bag forward. "That's your blood," the demon stated.  
  
Gregory took the bag and handed it to the vamp behind him. "So why do you need those books?" he asked, hoping to sound casual.  
  
"You'll soon find out," the demon answered.  
  
Gregory turned to his followers. "All right boys, lets head out!"  
  
As an afterthought he turned to the demon. "So who do you work for?"  
  
The demon grinned. "I work for four guys not one you fucking asshole."  
  
Gregory nodded. "Cool."  
  
The demon shook his head. "Kill these jackasses," he commanded his group.  
  
The next thing Gregory knew a fight had erupted. He dove for the briefcase but came up short. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. The demon stomped on his hand causing major pain.  
  
The demon delivered a kick to his face and when Gregory began to clutch his face the demon ran off with the briefcase. Gregory dragged himself to cover of some bushes and hid there waiting for his face to heal. When it did he would report all he knew to the boss.  
  
  
  
Benji entered the library to find Giles, Xander, and Oz in the middle of an intense research session. He tried to turn away without anyone noticing he was in there when Giles' voice said, "Don't even try it, Benji. Since you are here you might as well make yourself useful."  
  
Benji sighed. "Goddamn you Giles and your super hearing," Benji whined.  
  
"I smelled you," Oz said.  
  
"Well that's because you're a werewolf," Benji said.  
  
"Actually with the cologne you wear a person with almost no sense of smell could smell you," Xander quipped.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Frickin' comedian," Benji muttered under his breath.  
  
The doors to the library opened up once again and a distraught Faith walked in. "Faith, what is the matter?" Giles asked her but the slayer kept on walking.  
  
"What's wit' 'er?" Benji asked his voice slowly slipping into a cockney accent.  
  
Xander and the others sent him a weird look. "Sorry," he apologized, now in his American accent.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," Xander said as ran up the stapes and into the rows of books following Faith's trail.  
  
Xander rounded a corner and found Faith weeping. "Faith are you all right?" asked Xander.  
  
"I'm fine," Faith lied.  
  
"C'mon Faith I know better than that. Your sitting under a book called, 'The Art Of Vampires' by a guy called Dick Pennis and you haven't said a thing."  
  
Faith laughed at Xander's joke until she realized that there really was a book like that above her head. "Holy shit. How'd I miss that one?" she joked.  
  
Xander gave her a lopsided grin. "Hey you're upset, it's O.K., just don't start making a habit out of it."  
  
Faith gave him a little smile. "So what's the matter?" he asked her.  
  
Faith looked at the ground. "I've had my eye on this guy for awhile and I asked him if he wanted to dance and he, he said not with a girl that looks like you. I mean usually I wouldn't care but I've been looking at him for a while and I was scared to even ask him. Buffy and Willow and I ran out there before I had to here their it's all right bullshit."  
  
Xander looked at her. "So all the water works is because some you really liked turned you down?" he asked.  
  
"You don't get it. This was the first time in a long time that I felt like I could actually get emotionally attached to a guy and like always he goes and breaks my heart."  
  
Xander gave her a weak smile and then pulled her into a hug. When they broke apart thy stared at each other for a few moments and then Xander said, "You are beautiful, no matter what they say, and words can't bring you down."  
  
"Xander I believe you just quoted Christina Aguilera," Benji's voice said.  
  
Xander and Faith turned to see Benji standing in the middle of the stacks. "What?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
A weird look passed over Benji's face and then he said, "No never mind. Not for a couple of years."  
  
Xander and Faith looked at each other and then back at the demon. "What are you doing here?" Xander asked.  
  
"Giles sent me to get a book," he explained.  
  
"What book?" Faith asked.  
  
"The Art of Vampires," Benji said.  
  
Faith arched an eyebrow at Xander. "Your cousin knows?' she asked. Xander nodded meekly.  
  
"Can I have it?" Benji asked.  
  
Xander pulled it off the shelf and handed it over to the balance demon. "Thank you."  
  
Xander turned to Faith. "Please don't tell Buffy," he begged.  
  
Faith nodded. "O.K. But you're gonna have to become my sex slave," she said.  
  
Xander and Faith then both looked at each other and slowly leaned in until they heard Benji say, "Holy shit, Giles did you see this guy's name?"  
  
Snapped out f the moment Faith and Xander felt awkward. "See you later," the Slayer said hastily.  
  
She than ran from the stacks and to of the library. "Bye, Faith," Xander muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
Gregory nervously entered the office of his boss. "Boss you in here?" he asked.  
  
"Gregory come on in, have a seat," was his response.  
  
The vampire did as he was instructed. "So how did it go?" the boss asked.  
  
Gregory immediately launched into his story. When he was finished he thought he saw the tinniest bit of anger in his bosses eyes. "Well that certainly isn't good," he said.  
  
Gregory nodded. "All we know I that it's four dudes and not one," said the vamp.  
  
"Oh not necessarily," his boss said. Gregory looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
His boss grinned. "We know that they are in town to kill the White Knight. Which might just work out for us."  
  
Gregory nodded. "You can go," said his boss.  
  
Once the vamp was gone the man called in one of his employees. "Martha will you make sure that Mr. Trick gets this message?" he asked as handed her a slip of paper. "Oh, and see that a Mr. Ethan Rayne is this payment," he said as he handed a large envelope over to her, "I'm sure he'll find it quite satisfying. There is a note inside so please be careful. That's his current address on the front."  
  
"Anything else, sir?" Martha asked.  
  
Richard Wilkins, Mayor of Sunnydale, smiled. "Nope. Not at this moment." 


	9. Welcome to LA

"The Many Loves of Xander Harris."  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Buffy do you think I would waste my time with this shit? Hell No!  
  
Category: ???  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
Benji flopped down on the couch in his hotel room, once again trying to start Mr. Whedon's book. Once again knocking on the door interrupted him. "Who the hell is it?" the annoyed demon asked.  
  
"I forgot my bloody key," Spike's voice said.  
  
Benji smiled. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Just open the bloody door!"  
  
Benji was shocked by the sense of urgency and fear in Spike's voice. Without a second thought he dashed to the door and unlocked it. "What the hell has you so worked up?" the demon asked his vampire roommate.  
  
"I found out who's after Xander," Spike said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"We've gotta hide," Spike said as he began too empty the closet of his and Benji's clothes.  
  
"Who the hell is it?" Benji demanded.  
  
Spike looked at his roommate. "How much do you know about the apocalypse?"  
  
  
  
Xander settled in his chair for the first Scooby meeting he had been invited to in awhile. Giles was explaining how Angel had come back but Xander wasn't listening. After all he had found it. Turns out that Angel's love was so great that when Angelus was staked, Angel went to Heaven. Apparently they had given him a second chance as a human but Angel hadn't remembered any of it.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone flopped down next to him. He looked over and saw Faith. "Hi," he greeted.  
  
"Hi," she said while clearly trying not to look him in the eye. It seemed that she was still a little bit embarrassed about their conversation. "Look about the other day," she started but she was interrupted by the doors bursting open.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Benji shouted, a little too enthusiastic.  
  
"Benji, what are you doing here?" Giles asked.  
  
"Good to see you too, G-Man."  
  
Giles grimaced at the use of his 'nickname' "What can we do you for?" asked Willow.  
  
Benji glanced at Giles. "Have you told them?" he asked.  
  
Giles shook his head. "I thought that you wanted to keep that a secret," said the watcher. Benji gave him a weird look and then realized what Giles was talking about.  
  
"No! Not that! I'm talking about the fact that I know you guys fight evil' Benji said.  
  
"What?" Buffy shouted.  
  
"You know, you have quite the pair of lungs on you," Benji commented.  
  
Buffy marched up to Xander. "How could you tell him? This supposed to be a secret!" the Slayer demanded.  
  
"And what a fine job of keeping it you have done," Benji muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Buffy turned her attention back to Xander when once again the doors to the library burst open. This time it was Spike who came running through them. "We've got to hurry!" Spike yelled.  
  
In the next instant Spike found himself pinned to the floor by Faith and Buffy. "Bloody hell, Benji! You haven't told them yet?"  
  
"Told us what?" Faith asked.  
  
Benji laughed. "Spike here is friend of mine."  
  
Before the demon could blink he was lying flat on the table with Angel holding him down. Willow appeared next him, crossbow in hand.  
  
"What the hell was that for?' Benji shouted.  
  
"Any friend of Spike is an enemy," Willow answered.  
  
Xander, seeing that things were going nowhere fast, cut in. "then you'll have to kill me too," he said.  
  
"Why?" Faith asked.  
  
"Because I am a friend of Spike," Xander answered.  
  
"You are?" everyone in the library asked him.  
  
Xander rubbed his temples. "Yes. He saved Benji's life and this is how Benji knows we fight evil. He was also trying to save Giles the night Fereck kidnapped him."  
  
Buffy and Faith released their grip on Spike, as did Angel on Benji. "Now Benji what do you want?" Giles asked.  
  
Benji hopped off the table and straightened his jacket. "Fist off," the demon started as he dusted off his fedora, "You people have major trust issues. Secondly, how much do you guys know about the apocalypse?"  
  
"Enough to know how stop it again," Buffy said.  
  
Benji shook his head. "Nope! You guys got no clue what a real apocalypse is like," he said.  
  
"Excuse but I have stopped a few apocalypse's in my time," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah. You've stopped secondary apocalypses but the real thing."  
  
"And what's that?" Angel asked.  
  
"That's an apocalypse that involves the harbingers of the apocalypse," Benji sated.  
  
"The harbingers? Who are they?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"In modern times they are more commonly referred to as The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse," Benji answered.  
  
"Oh my dear god," Giles gasped.  
  
"What? We don't like these guys?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes we do not like them," Giles snapped at her. "Their sole purpose is to bring about Armageddon."  
  
"Who are they and how do we stop them?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid it isn't that simple, Slayer," Spike said.  
  
"Spike shut the hell up!" Buffy commanded.  
  
"Buffy I'm afraid Spike is right," Giles said. "The horsemen are more than some simple hell-bent demon. They are the harbingers."  
  
"Who are they!" the slayer demanded.  
  
"On the black horse is Famine, on the red horse is War, on the pale horse is Death, and supposedly, although no one knows for sure, on the white horse is Christ," Benji explained.  
  
The news that they could be up against Christ put the gang into a depressed mood. "That's a bummer," Oz stated.  
  
Benji smiled. "But they're not here to end the world so Christ isn't going to be here!"  
  
At the demon's announcement Xander and the others gave him looks. "Then who is?" asked Oz.  
  
"Most likely the brown horse, which is Pestilence."  
  
"What are they trying to do?" asked Angel.  
  
Benji looked from Spike to Oz to Xander and finally Giles. "Don't know," the balance demon lied.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Xander, knowing they were after him.  
  
"We hide," answered Spike.  
  
"What? No way. We're going to fight these guys," Buffy said.  
  
Giles shook his head. "The reason they are is not something little so until we figure out why they are here we best hide," the Watcher said.  
  
"But where?" asked Willow.  
  
"I know just the place," Benji said.  
  
  
  
The Mayor sat behind his desk looking over a file on the balance demon named Benji when Mr. Trick entered. "You wanted to see me sir?" the vampire asked.  
  
The Mayor looked up and smiled. "Yes. I have reason to believe that the Slayers will be leaving town," he said. "I want you to follow them."  
  
Trick nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
Benji was driving them out of Sunnydale. That much was certain. Xander sat in the passenger seat of Oz's van while the werewolf, Spike, and Giles sat in the back. "So where are you taking us?" asked Oz.  
  
Benji glanced at him. "You'll know when we get there."  
  
Xander looked behind them at the Jeep that was following them. Buffy and Giles had insisted that Joyce be brought along incase anything happened to her. That was why Joyce, Buffy, Willow, and Angel were in the Jeep following them. Behind them was Cordelia and Faith in Cordelia's car.  
  
Xander turned around just in time to see the 'Welcome to Los Angeles' sign.  
  
  
  
Benji led Xander, Faith, and Angel up to what appeared to be a nightclub. "Where are we?' asked Faith.  
  
"Caritas," Benji said.  
  
"What's that?" asked Xander.  
  
"A karaoke bar. It was burned down last year but he relocated it here and reopened the puppy," explained Benji.  
  
"Who's he?" Angel asked.  
  
"Krevlorneswath," Benji answered.  
  
"Who?" Xander and Faith asked at the same time.  
  
"Lorne."  
  
The four 'friends' entered Lorne's to hear a someone singing a terrible version of 'Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?' "Yes," Xander said.  
  
Benji led the others to bar and told the m to wait for him. "Xander can we talk about the other day?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Xander turned to Angel. "You mind leaving?"  
  
"Actually I do," Angel answered.  
  
"That's great but I wasn't asking. Move."  
  
Much to Xander and Faith's surprise he did just that. "So what about yesterday did you want to talk about?"  
  
"The part where you called me beautiful," she admitted. Xander smiled.  
  
"You liked that didn't you?" he asked her. Faith, embarrassed, nodded her head. "Would you like me to say it again?" he asked her. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I'd like that."  
  
"You're beautiful," Xander said. The two of them found themselves slowly moving toward one another and just as their lips were about to meet someone cleared their throat. Xander and Faith jumped and turned to see Benji and a green demon standing there.  
  
"Did we interrupt?" Benji asked.  
  
"No. Xander was checking to see if I had anything in my eye," Faith lied.  
  
"And she doesn't," Xander added.  
  
Benji grinned. "Right. Anyway, Xander and Faith this is Lorne. Lorne this is Xander and Faith."  
  
"Hi," Xander and Faith said.  
  
Lorne smiled and nodded. "So these are two of them?" he asked Benji.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Jesus Benji, what the hell did you do?" came a new voice. This one was had an Irish accent and belonged to a man who was standing behind Lorne.  
  
Benji faced the man with a small smile. "Hello Doyle."  
  
"Hey. You know I've been trying to get a hold of you for twenty years and I haven't found a damn trace of you till today," the Irish man said.  
  
"Well isn't that nice? See ya latter."  
  
Doyle took Benji's hint and left. "We'll catch up later," he called.  
  
Benji shook his head. "Good that guy is a pain in my ass. Back to the topic, Lorne has agreed to let us stay with him at his house."  
  
"Where's that?" Faith asked.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," Benji said.  
  
Lorne smiled. "It's an old abandoned hotel. I jazzed the place up a bit and now I call it home."  
  
"Let's get the others and go," Angel said suddenly appearing at Xander's side.  
  
"Why the rush, Deadboy?" Xander asked.  
  
"You see that guy," Angel said pointing to a black man sitting at the end of in a purple suit.  
  
"Mr. Trick," Faith said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Benji cut in. "Well let's go then."  
  
Benji, Xander, Faith, Angel, and Lorne headed out to the cars. "Closing time," Lorne called out.  
  
The demons and humans who had been in the bar immediately started to get up and walk out the door. "Faith do you see Trick?" Angel asked the Slayer  
  
"Nope. He must have slipped out."  
  
"Alright, lets go," Benji, commanded.  
  
  
  
Buffy was looking out of the window when she noticed Mr. Trick exiting the club. He was in the middle of a group of what appeared to be humans so against her better judgment she let him go. Angel and the others then exited the club with a green demon in a matching suit following them.  
  
"Alright people I like you to meet Lorne. He is being kind enough to let us stay with him so please be nice," Benji announced.  
  
Buffy noticed that Benji looked at her when he said be nice. "Why did he look at me?" Buffy asked her mom. Joyce gave her daughter a look and smiled. The door opened and Oz popped in. "I thought Angel rides with us?" Buffy pouted.  
  
"He's riding with Cordelia and Faith. Benji and the others had some stuff to talk about," Oz explained.  
  
  
  
The gang arrived at the abandoned hotel that Lorne called home and immediately they all sprang from the cars they were in and started to stretch. "Never again will I ride with Cordelia," Angel announced as he joined Buffy by the front of the building.  
  
The Slayer shook her head and smiled. "Have you seen my mom and Giles anywhere?" she asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Xander asked as walked around the corner.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That you mom and Giles are how should I put this, sleeping together."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yep. I had the horror of walking in on them."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Xand, I am so sorry," Buffy apologized.  
  
"There's no need for you to be sorry. Your mom has found someone that she can grow old, older with. And cuddle with, and kiss, and I'm gonna barf."  
  
Buffy laughed as Xander ran to a dumpster and pretended to vomit. "He's crazy," she said to Angel. The former vampire nodded.  
  
"Okay, folks here we go," Lorne said as he made his way to Buffy and Angel. "Step aside please I have to unlock the door."  
  
Buffy and Angel did as they were told. The demon produced a black key from his pocket and unlocked the door in what seemed like a single movement. He opened the door and before anyone could make a movement the lights were on. "How did you do that?" Willow asked.  
  
"The lights are set up to come on when the door opens," Lorne answered.  
  
Lorne led the group into the hotel and grinned when the gasped at the largeness of the lobby. "This place is huge," Cordelia said.  
  
"You like, Missy?" Lorne asked.  
  
Cordelia nodded. Giles and Joyce appeared in the doorway both looking a little perky. "Where were you two?" Benji asked them. Xander shook his head.  
  
"Trust me. You don't want to know."  
  
"Everybody, can have your attention please?" Lorne shouted. Once everyone had turned to face him the demon continued. "If you will all be kind enough as to follow me, I will take to your rooms."  
  
Lorne lead them up the stairs and directly to the third floor. "Each floor has eleven rather large rooms," Lorne began, "Now the first floor is the lobby, bar, billiard room, and ballroom. It leads out to the building directly behind the hotel, which is the hotel's three-story gym. The first floor is the pool, and the spa. The second floor is basketball and the batting cages and then up top you have tennis, and racquetball.  
  
"The second floor's rooms are all destroyed so no one goes there. Now here on the third floor three of the rooms can't be used because of major damage. Three have no floor, and two have no furniture. I knocked down a wall so that two rooms are now combined to make my room. So that leaves one room. Mrs. Summers you can have this one."  
  
Joyce walked into the room. "Does it suit your needs?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very good. Let's continue."  
  
Lorne led them up to the fourth floor, which was charred and smelled of smoke. "There was a small fire here," Lorne explained.  
  
"Small?" Spike asked sarcastically.  
  
Buffy gave the vampire a look and he said nothing more. They continued up to the fifth floor, which looked surprisingly new. "Are we still in the same hotel?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yep. This and the first floor are in tiptop shape," Lorne said.  
  
The green demon gestured to four doors. "These are all one really big room," he said. "Xander why don't you check it out."  
  
A dumbstruck Xander walked in. "Wait a minute, how come the bloody whelp gets the good room," Spike protested. Benji and Faith both elbowed him.  
  
"Faith this your room, Angel this yours, Oz yours, Willow yours, and Cordelia your room is on the end." Lorne turned toward the side with Xander's big room in the middle of it. "Benji you on one side and Buffy on the other."  
  
"What about us?" Spike asked, indicating Giles and himself.  
  
"Well I use the seventh floor for storage and I turned the sixth floor into a huge library so I guess you'll just have to room with Xander," Lorne said.  
  
"What? No way! I'm not sharing a bloody room with that wanker," Spike protested.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this," Spike said as he stuffed his clothes into his dresser. He, Giles, and Xander may have had the biggest room but all of them felt it rapidly shrink when all three of them got in it. The room was painted gold with a large painting of angels above the largest bed in the room, which Xander had already claimed. The chairs cushions were red as was the floor. There was a Jacuzzi in the far corner and Spike and Giles's beds were side by side at the other end of the room.  
  
Giles, not to keen about sleeping next to Spike, dragged his bed further down. "Are you trying to tell me somethin'?" Spike asked him.  
  
"Yes. I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to sleep next to you."  
  
"Oh. Well you could 'ave just told me!"  
  
"I don't want to sleep next to you Spike. There are you happy?"  
  
Spike shot him a glare but said nothing. "I'm going to the bloody pub," he announced.  
  
"Ta, Ta. Have fun," Giles called after him.  
  
"G-Man it's good to see you finally letting your hair down," Xander said.  
  
Giles smiled. "Yes well, don't get used to it. I'm going to see Joyce."  
  
Giles left leaving Xander all alone. There was a knock on the door and Xander let whomever it was in. Benji and Lorne walked in carrying a karaoke machine between them. Oz followed with a mike and a bunch of wires. "What is all this?" Xander asked as he shut the door.  
  
"Karaoke," Oz explained.  
  
Lorne and Benji set up the machine. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Xander asked.  
  
Benji plugged in the microphone and turned to Xander. "Xand, after tonight this whole which Slayer is yours business can be put to rest."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Remember that demon friend I told you about?" Benji asked him.  
  
Xander nodded. "Well this is him."  
  
Benji put the mike in Xander's hands and turned to Lorne. "Let him pick a song."  
  
Lorne showed Xander the songs he could chose from and once he had picked one, Lorne pulled up three chairs. "Gents and Wolves, the X-Man will be singing Cake's "Short Skirt, Long Jacket"."  
  
At this everyone, minus Xander, sat down. "Take it away maestro," Lorne exclaimed.  
  
Xander had sung two notes before Lorne stopped him. "What? Am I that bad?" asked Xander.  
  
"No. But you're a White Knight, kid. You're easier to read than a pop-up book," Lorne explained.  
  
"So?" Xander asked anxiously.  
  
"So I need to learn how to read a pop-up book," Lorne said.  
  
"What?" Xander and Benji screamed.  
  
"Look guys, something is not right. There is something in the air that's disturbing my powers."  
  
"Like what?" Oz asked.  
  
"Like chaos."  
  
  
  
Outside the seven-story hotel Ethan Rayne smiled. He whipped out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello?" came the voice on the other end.  
  
"It's done. Our green friend doesn't know which Slayer he's destined for."  
  
"That's good. Especially since I know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Honestly? No. But I will Mr. Rayne, I will."  
  
"Am I done here?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
  
  
"Any other plans?" Xander asked Benji.  
  
"One. But it's kinda risky."  
  
"Well seeing as I have the four horsemen on my ass, I don't think it can make things too much different. So what is it?"  
  
"A love spell."  
  
"What? Are you crazy? How is that going to help me?"  
  
"It's a different type of love spell. It takes even the smallest ounce of lust for a person and then it times it by ten," Lorne explained.  
  
"So if a Slayer has feelings for you they would show," Benji finished.  
  
"I think it's too risky," Xander said.  
  
"Didn't I warn him?" Benji asked Oz.  
  
"Look Xand, after the spell is done only the people who knew the spell was being done would remember what happened," Lorne said.  
  
"So Buffy and Faith won't remember?" Xander asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Xander looked from Benji's face to Lorne's face to Oz's face and back. "Okay. I'll do it."  
  
  
  
Xander watched as Benji and Lorne set up the ingredients. "Now only one of the Slayers should show affection towards you," Benji said.  
  
A timer went off and Oz handed a beaker to Benji. "Thank you."  
  
OZ joined Xander and the two friends watched nervously as Benji and Lorne finished the spell and poured a pink substance into the beaker. "Love potion No. 9," Lorne said to himself.  
  
Benji handed the beaker to Xander. "What's this?" he asked.  
  
"It's actually more a love potion then it is a love spell," Benji said.  
  
"Do I have drink this stuff?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Xander nervously chugged the concoction. "Feel any different?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Nope. Should I?"  
  
Lorne shook his head. "Just thought I ask."  
  
"Actually since these are Slayers we're dealing with we put an little more toad testicles in there," Benji said.  
  
"I just drank toad testicles?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yep. But they're only in there for stamina. Just in case you and one of the Slayers get it on," Benji said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It will wear off in twenty -four hours though," Benji warned.  
  
"Well lets go," Lorne said.  
  
Oz, Lorne, and Benji began gathering up the ingredients and left. Xander sat down in his chair and waited for his true love to arrive. There was a knock on the door and Xander opened it up to find-"Spike!"  
  
"What are hollering about?" the vamp asked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?  
  
"This is my room too, you know."  
  
"Yeah but. Spike this isn't the best time."  
  
"Oh well excuse me! I wouldn't want to upset the bloody whelp and his bleeding imaginary friends. Why don't I just sod off?"  
  
"Thanks Spike. I knew you'd understand."  
  
"Are you freaking kidding me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why should I leave?"  
  
Xander told Spike about the 'love potion' and how it was taking effect.  
  
"Ah! So you want me to leave so you can have some Slayer arse."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that."  
  
"I don't Adam and Eve it, it's not true!"  
  
"Spike it's freaking true! Now leave!"  
  
"Hey!" the Vamp shouted. "I don't like that blooming tone of voice."  
  
Xander sighed. "Spike, let me put it this way. GET THE HELL OUT!"  
  
Spike backed up. "Alright, alright! I'll go."  
  
"Thank you," Xander said.  
  
Spike straightened his jacket. "See you later, mate!" he called as he left the room.  
  
Xander flopped down on a chair and started to drum his fingers on the chair when there was a knock on the door. "She's here," he muttered to himself.  
  
He opened the door and sighed. "Spike! I thought I told you to leave!"  
  
"You did. And I said 'See you later, mate!' and guess what? It's later!"  
  
"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Xander asked him.  
  
Spike grinned and said, "Absobloodylutely!"  
  
Xander pushed the vampire out of his room. "Look you're my virtue. My understanding is that you're my sidekick not my annoying pet vampire!"  
  
Spike smiled. "Yeah but aren't sidekicks supposed to be annoying?"  
  
"Not this annoying!"  
  
"Fine. I'll go and get aled."  
  
"That's all I ask."  
  
Xander went back into his room and sat in the chair once again. There was another knock and Xander threw the door open to find-"Buffy!"  
  
The Slayer stood there dressed up in on of the skimpiest lingerie outfits he had ever seen. "Where did you get that?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled a dangerous and seductive smile. "I packed them just for you," she purred. Xander grinned and shout the door. He and Buffy were inches from kissing when there was another knock on the door.  
  
"Spike!" Xander yelled as he opened the door. However it wasn't Spike who was on the other side. "Faith?"  
  
  
  
Benji, Lorne, and Oz sat in Lorne's makeshift library reading thorough books when Oz heard Xander shout, "Buffy!" He smiled and when the others asked what he was smiling about he told them.  
  
"That sly devil," Lorne said.  
  
Oz once again heard Xander yell expect this time it was "Faith!" Oz looked at the others. "Uh, guys?"  
  
"Yeah," Benji and Lorne said in unison.  
  
"What if both slayers show up at Xander's room?" Oz asked.  
  
"There we're up shit creek without a paddle," Benji said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because Faith just showed up."  
  
It took a beat for what Oz had said to register in the demon's mind but when it did he, Oz, and Lorne took off downstairs. 


	10. The Not So Big Showdown

"The Many Loves of Xander Harris."  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them so don't sue me. (Please)  
  
Category: ???  
  
Author's Note: Happy New Year! This is the last chapter of the story but I already have plans for a sequel so stay tuned. I hoped you enjoyed this one.  
  
Quote: "I know what you're thinking. It's not medically possible. Well let me ask you this. Are you doctor?"- Luther from The New Guy  
  
  
  
Benji kicked open the door to Xander's room and was greeted by the sight that he knew would happen. Xander was lying on the bed with his shirt torn open and the two Slayers were in the middle of the room fighting. "Shit. Lorne, Oz you guys separate the Slayers, I'll check on Xander," Benji said as ran past the fighting women.  
  
"Wait! How come we have to stop the Slayers?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Because I'm closer to Xander," Benji answered as he jumped next to the bed.  
  
Lorne turned to Oz and slowly the two of them made their way toward Buffy and Faith. The door opened and Giles walked in with Spike next to him. "What the hell?" the Watcher started.  
  
"Shut up! This is blooming great! Better than T.V.!" Spike said, a smile on his face. "Lose the bloody outfits!" he called to the Slayers.  
  
Lorne and Oz sent him a look but the vampire just smiled. "What? I'm still a man you know."  
  
Benji grabbed Xander and pulled him into the closet. "What the hell happened?" Benji asked him.  
  
"Well Spike annoyed me a couple of times then Buffy and a second later Faith. Faith pushed Buffy ripped open my shirt and threw me on the bed. Then grabbed her and threw out of the way. Before I knew what had happened they were fighting," Xander told the demon.  
  
"Is that all that happened?" Benji asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then why is your fly down," Benji said as he pointed to Xander's pants.  
  
"Holy shit!" Xander pulled his zipper up. "Don't tell anyone, O.K.?"  
  
Benji nodded. "Trust me. I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Benji get your ass out here," Lorne screamed.  
  
"That's my cue. Listen kid, stay put. If the Slayers don't see you it would probably be for the best." Benji then exited the closet leaving Xander alone.  
  
As he sat in the closet Xander heard snippets of the fight outside.  
  
"Grab her," Benji yelled.  
  
"She kicked me!" Spike called out.  
  
"Grab her legs," Lorne commanded.  
  
"Let me go," Buffy hollered.  
  
"Faith put that down," Benji said.  
  
"Go to hell," Faith yelled.  
  
"She kicked me again!" Spike screamed.  
  
"Watch out!" Oz warned.  
  
"Who kicked me?" Spike asked.  
  
"That was my foot!" Lorne whined.  
  
"She's got a lamp!" Benji called.  
  
"Who bloody kicked me?" Spike demanded.  
  
"STOP!" Giles yelled.  
  
Amazingly all sound on the other side of the closet stopped. Xander peeked out and saw that the entire room was in shambles. Lorne was lying face down on the bed; Giles was standing in the middle of the room; Faith had a lamp in her hand and was about to smash it over Oz's head; Buffy had Benji pinned against the wall; and Spike stood off to the side clutching his ass.  
  
"You are all acting like bloody animals!" Giles said. "Now Buffy, Faith I want you both to go to your rooms and think about what you have done." The Slayers started to protest but Giles added, "Now."  
  
Once Buffy and Faith had left Giles turned toward the closet. "Xander. Out here. Now." Xander did as he was told. "What the hell happened?" the Watcher asked.  
  
Xander smiled nervously. "Well you see it was all their idea!"  
  
"Don't look at me. I wasn't even in the room," Spike said.  
  
Giles looked at Benji and with a completely straight face said, "Benji you have some 'splaning to do."  
  
  
  
The next day Xander, Spike, and Giles were the only ones left at the hotel. Cordelia had decided to test LA's malls while Joyce and Buffy had left to do mother and daughter bonding. A little while latter Oz and Willow left on a date and Lorne left to open his club. Sometime during the day Faith, Angel, and Benji had slipped out leaving the Watcher, the Virtue, and the White Knight alone.  
  
"So that spell didn't work out to well for ya did it," Spike said to Xander. The two of them were in the billiard room playing pool while Giles was up in Lorne's library trying to find out why the Four Horsemen wanted Xander dead.  
  
"That's the understatement of the year," Xander said bitterly. "It just made things worse."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Well if there's one thing I've learned about you people it's that you always get your man. Or this case woman."  
  
Lorne raced into the lobby looking frightened. "Help! Help!" he called. Spike and Xander raced out to their new friend's side.  
  
"Lorne! What's wrong?" Xander asked.  
  
"That vampire. Mr. Trick. He blew up my bar! He and his gang were going to kill me but than someone showed up and killed them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Horsemen. They know you're here kid. And they ain't to happy that you left Sunnydale."  
  
"Giles! Giles! Hurry man, we need your help," Spike called up the stairs.  
  
In the next instant the Watcher was running down the stairs. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Lorne! He said he saw the Four Horsemen," Spike explained.  
  
"Bloody hell!" the English man cursed.  
  
The dark mood was interrupted when Benji came crashing in via a window. "What the hell?" Lorne shouted as he jumped backed.  
  
"They're here," Benji, muttered as he got to his feet.  
  
"Who?" Spike asked.  
  
"The bloody Horsemen!" Giles, Benji, and Xander screamed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then the door and surrounding wall was knocked down by four powerful horses. "Where is the White Knight?" the rider on the pale horse demanded.  
  
"We don't know," Lorne lied.  
  
"Liars!" the rider on the red horse yelled.  
  
"Calm your yourself War," the rider on the pale horse warned.  
  
"But Death he lies," War protested.  
  
"So he does," Death said, glaring at Lorne.  
  
"You're not going to hurt me are you?" the demon asked.  
  
Death shook his head. War hopped off his horse punched Lorne straight into the wall, leaving the demon unconscious. "But he will," Death said with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"Spread out," Giles commanded. Instantaneously Xander, Benji, Giles, and Spike ran off in different directions.  
  
"Pestilence go after the old one, Famine go after the blond one, War go after the one in the hat, I'll go after the other," Death ordered. The Four Horsemen each set out after their assigned targets.  
  
  
  
Giles hid behind the bar hoping that no one would discover him. He was not that fortunate. The brown horse and its rider, Pestilence, rode into the bar. "Old man," he called. "Come out."  
  
"I hope he doesn't expect that to actually work," Giles muttered under his breath.  
  
"No I don't. But it certainly gave your whereabouts away," Pestilence said as he appeared over Giles' head.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell."  
  
  
  
Benji reached the fourth floor and was overwhelmed with a sense of danger. "What the hell?" he asked himself. Before he could contemplate this any further he was knocked clear across the hall.  
  
When he got up he saw that War had been behind him the whole time. "Oh great. Why do I always get the crazy ones," he whispered to himself. "Can we talk about this rationally?" he asked the horsemen.  
  
"Die!" War hollered as he charged forward.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
  
  
Xander ran into the ballroom and instantly hid behind the piano. "Please don't let this be the end," he prayed.  
  
Death rode in one his horse and quickly dismounted. "Are you in here young one?" he asked.  
  
Xander said nothing in hopes that he would go away. "I can hear you breathing," Death called.  
  
"Fuck," Xander whispered.  
  
"Well I didn't know you were in here until now," Death called.  
  
"Great," Xander said to himself.  
  
  
  
Spike dashed into the pool part of the gym. "Where do I hide?" he asked himself.  
  
"In the water," a voice called.  
  
"Yeah, in the water. He'll never think to check there," Spike said, rather pleased with himself.  
  
He jumped in only to be followed by Famine. 'Bloody 'ell,' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Xander emerged from behind the piano. "I suppose you want to kill me," he said.  
  
Death shook his head. "I am here for the White Knight and no one else."  
  
Xander realized that the Horsemen didn't know who the White Knight was. He was ready to tell him that it was Angel when a thought struck him. If Buffy or Faith were to enter the hotel at this point the Horsemen would most definitely want to kill them. And that was something Xander couldn't let happen.  
  
"I'm the White Knight," he said. Death smiled.  
  
"Then I have something for you," he said.  
  
  
  
Pestilence lifted Giles up by the shirt and stared him straight in the eye. "You are not who I am looking for," he said. He threw Giles down to the ground. The Watcher landed face first. "Goodbye," the Horsemen said as he raised his sword.  
  
Giles got to his feet and stared Pestilence straight in the eye. "I know your weakness," he said.  
  
Pestilence laughed. "I am one of the Four Horsemen, I have no weaknesses."  
  
"You don't. But he does," Giles said pointing to Pestilence's horse.  
  
"No!" Pestilence barked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Giles grinned. He jumped over the bar grabbed a whiskey bottle, smashed it on the bar and flopped back over. "It is time to go," he said.  
  
Pestilence was frozen to the spot as Giles stabbed his horse with the bottle. Pestilence screamed in fury as the horse fell to the ground dead. Shortly after that Pestilence melted.  
  
"Well that was easy," the Watcher remarked. "I just hope the others know."  
  
  
  
Benji ran into a room. "Jesus Christ, this guy is mental," he whispered to himself. After the words left his mouth a sword burst into the wall right next to his head. "Holy shit! I'm gonna die!"  
  
Benji ran to the other side of the room just as War and horse knocked down the wall. "Where is the White Knight, demon?" War asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"O.K. so I lied that's no reason to shout!"  
  
"You will die, now."  
  
"But that is."  
  
  
  
Spike started to swim toward the floor but Famine grabbed him for behind. "Where is the White Knight?" he asked.  
  
"Go to 'ell," Spike said.  
  
Famine, furious at Spike, threw him across the room and into the wall. "Bloody hell!" the Vampire cursed. Famine slowly walked toward the end of the pool.  
  
Spike picked himself up and leaned against the wall for support. When he noticed Famine getting closer he started throwing chairs into the pool. The only thing this did was get the floor wet. Spike then noticed an electrical box and ran to it. He broke it open and pulled the wires out.  
  
When the vamp turned around Famine was standing there. He grinned and said, "Any last words?"  
  
"Yeah. Dry land is not a myth."  
  
Famine looked at him, confused. Spike ran past him, dropped the wires, and jumped in the pool. When the wires hit the ground it electrocuted Famine's horse but no Famine. "Bullocks," Spike cursed. However when the horse was fried Famine started falling apart. Literally.  
  
"I'm good," Spike said to himself. That's when everything started shaking.  
  
  
  
Giles ran from the bar and right into the lobby. The building seemed to be coming down and no one knew why. A dripping wet Spike came running in the hotel from the gym. "What the hell is going on?" the bloodsucker asked.  
  
"I don't know," Giles said.  
  
"It's gonna blow!" came Benji's voice.  
  
The balance demon hurried down the steps and was almost out the door when Spike and Giles grabbed him. "What is going on, Benji?" Spike asked.  
  
"War. He threw me into a beam, the beam broke it broke his horse's neck and he blew up. But unfortunately we were on the fourth floor. So now the whole damn place is coming down!" the demon answered franticly.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Giles said as a chunk of the roof hit the floor.  
  
Benji nodded and was almost out the door when Giles grabbed him. "Now what?" he whined.  
  
"Xander and Lorne," Giles answered.  
  
"I got green boy," Spike called as he placed Lorne's unconscious form over his shoulder.  
  
"What about Xander?" Giles asked Benji.  
  
"He won't die," the demon said.  
  
"Cause he's the Knight," Spike said.  
  
"No. A building collapses on you and your dead. No matter who the hell you are," Benji told the vamp.  
  
"Then how will he live through this?" Giles questioned him.  
  
"Because he's probably told whatever horsemen was after him that he was the White Knight. So the horsemen is gonna protect him until this is all over and the kill him."  
  
"Oh," Giles and Spike said. A beat passed and then they said, "What?"  
  
  
  
Xander stood there waiting for Death to kill him but it never happened. Instead Death talked. And what he said shocked Xander. The horsemen had not been sent to kill him but instead tell him his destiny. In other words the Horsemen were sent to play Cupid. Four very scary and very threatening Cupids, but Cupids nonetheless.  
  
"Alexander Lavelle Harris," Death started, "Your on true love is-"  
  
  
  
Benji, Giles, Spike, and the unconscious form of Lorne ran out of the building just as it collapsed. "Xander!" the Watcher yelled.  
  
"Is probably dead," Spike spat out.  
  
Giles looked at rubble that was once the hotel and started to cry. The tears mixed with his blood and the Watcher fell to his knees. "Oh, give me a break," Spike moaned.  
  
The vampire looked over at the bruised and bloodied Benji who looked numb. He shook his head and looked at the ground do that Giles and Benji didn't see his face. Which was wet with tears. As the three men sat there, feeling broken, a figure approached them.  
  
"He lives," the figure said. All three men looked up to see death standing there. Now that they had a good look at his face they could see it was the face of a skeleton.  
  
Death told them what he had told Xander. "He is buried beneath the rubble and only his true love will find him." Death then turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
Buffy led the Scooby gang in searching for Xander. Lorne was still unconscious and Oz was tending to Benji's wounds so those three weren't helping. "Any sign of him, Faith?" Giles asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What about you Buffy?"  
  
"No."  
  
Giles gave Spike a dejected look. "I guess that Death was wr-"  
  
Giles didn't finish because at that moment one of the Slayers called out, "I found him!"  
  
Giles flashed Spike a grin. "It's her! It's her!"  
  
Spike smiled at the Watcher's antics. "Yeah, I see it's her you big whelp."  
  
Giles looked over to where the Scooby gang was uncovering Xander. "I can't believe it. It's her."  
  
  
  
Benji and Oz both turned when they heard the Slayer call out, "I found him!"  
  
Benji smiled. "Why don't you go over there and help them," he said to Oz.  
  
"Are you sure your going to be okay?" the werewolf asked.  
  
"Yeah. Now just go," Benji said.  
  
Oz ran over to assist the group in uncovering Xander. "Psst," came a voice.  
  
Benji turned and saw Whistler standing in an alleyway. "Benji come here," the demon called.  
  
Benji got up and walked to Whistler. "What's up?'  
  
"You did good, that's what's up," Whistler answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. As a matter of fact the PTB wants you in England pronto."  
  
"England?"  
  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No. It's just so far away from Sunnydale."  
  
"Benji. You weren't supposed to get attached to these people."  
  
"I know. But...."  
  
"No buts Benj. This the end."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Your due at the airport in half-an-hour okay?"  
  
"O.K."  
  
"See you later."  
  
Benji watched Whistler walk away. He turned to look at the Scoobies one last time. He didn't do goodbyes well. "Bye," he whispered.  
  
  
  
After they fully uncovered Xander Giles and Willow did a spell to see how much damage was done to him. They were surprised to see there wasn't that much. They put Xander in the back of Oz's van and when Lorne came to they invited him to come to Sunnydale with them. The demon accepted. "Where's Benji?" Faith asked.  
  
The gang searched for him but he was gone. "Oh, well," Cordelia, sighed as she got into her car. Faith got in and Angel climbed in the back. Joyce, Willow, Giles, and Lorne all got in Joyce's jeep while Oz, Spike, and Buffy got in Oz's van with Xander.  
  
As the van approached Sunnydale Spike looked the back where Buffy was talking to Xander while trying to keep him awake. "Isn't it cute?" Oz whispered to the vamp.  
  
"Are you kidding me? All I know is if their entire relationship is this goddamn sweet I be leaving Sunnydale for good."  
  
"Well here's for hoping," Oz joked.  
  
"Very bloody funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
  
  
P.S.: Well folks that's it for "The Many Loves Of Xander Harris." If you didn't catch on it was Buffy who found Xander. I have a big sequel planned so stay tuned for that one. As for now, I'm outta here! 


End file.
